


Sleep is more important

by imaloser74



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, casper wants sleep and sangmin wants to play his game, kinda OC - Freeform, playful boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Casper just wants to sleep





	Sleep is more important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pipsquek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/gifts).



“Babe.” Casper called out to his boyfriend in the other room. He waited a moment with no response. “Babe.” He said again, this time a bit louder.   
“Hm?” Sangmin hummed. The younger was off in his own world, mindlessly playing a game on his phone.   
“Are you coming to bed?”   
“Yeah, just one minute.” He called, not fully paying attention.   
“If you don’t come now you won’t get any cuddles before I sleep.” Casper threatened.   
Sangmin hurriedly shut his phone off, stumbling off the couch and into Casper’s bedroom. “I’m here!”  
Casper chuckled as he looked at his disheveled boyfriend. Sangmin hopped on the bed, crawling over to his side and settling himself into the blankets.   
“Comfy?” Casper asked, spooning the younger and nuzzling his face on the back on his neck.   
“Very.” Sangmin giggled and snuggled back against Casper.  
“This is nice... it’s so calm and quiet.” Casper sighed, closing his eyes.   
Sangmin hummed in agreement and a moment later took out his phone, pulling up a game on full volume.   
Casper slowly opened his eyes, a look of pure dissatisfaction on his face. He grumbled, moving to knock the phone out of Sangmin’s hands.   
Sangmin scrambled to get it back. “Hey I was in the middle of a level!”   
“Too bad, we need sleep.” Casper said, rolling over the other. He laughed as they fought for the phone, mostly because he was winning.   
Sangmin pouted once Casper got ahold of it, mentally saying his goodbye to his high score. He folded his arms, looking up at Casper who was now putting the phone on the bedside table.   
“There,” He said, turning off the light. “much better.” He got settled in bed once again, cuddling close to Sangmin and giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
At his boyfriend’s silence, Casper spoke up again, “I can practically feel you pouting, come on, at least cuddle me back.”   
Sangmin sat up, getting on his knees facing Casper. He stared at a somewhat concerned Casper before he jumped, practically like a cat, right on him. Sangmin burst into giggles, burying his face in Casper’s shirt as the other sputtered.   
“What was that for?” He asked.   
“Hmph.” Was the muffled reply.   
“I guess if you won’t tell me I’ll just have to get it out of you another way.” Casper said with an evil chuckle. He flipped them over, pinning Sangmin down and tickling him.   
Sangmin immediately tried to wiggle away, gasping out laughs.  
Casper stopped once he thought the other had had enough, leaning back to look at the panting mess he had made of his boyfriend. “So?” He prompted.  
“You-” Sangmin paused to catch his breath. “You were getting too comfy.” He finished.  
Casper rolled his eyes, laying back down and pulling the other to cuddle with him. There was silence for a few seconds before Sangmin spoke again.   
“How do you expect me to sleep now?”   
Casper slapped a hand over his face. “Oh be quiet”

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long yet is still rushed ??  
> Anyways I hope someone enjoyed it :)


End file.
